


You Deserve A Reward

by NaughtyPastryChef



Series: Orgasms For Everyone! spn Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: Day four of kinktober, prompt begging. Cas doesn’t really know what he’s asking for, but Dean knows what he needs.





	You Deserve A Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin/gifts).



“Do you even know what you want?” The words are dark and yet pleasant. Soft. Giving. Dean is right, though, he doesn't know what he wants. He barely knows what's going on. He's overstimulated, he never realized how much a human body could feel. His skin is sweaty and hot but he feels almost cold. His cock, this appendage with its own mind that hangs between his legs, is hard, nearly purple in color and standing straight up, leaking from the tip.  
“Please.” He cries, as Dean comes close enough that he can feel the heat coming off his mostly clothed body, the flecks of gold in his green-as-grass eyes.  
“Cas…” dean begins but he stops before he touches, before he can give Cas what he's asking for. Dean shakes his head and crouches down, so they are nearly eye level.  
“I can't take from you when you're like this. I need you to tell me what you're asking for.”  
Cas swallows and tries to formulate something other than another please.  
“Touch me.” He practically whines the words, his eyes brimming with tears when Dean slides a hand onto the center of his chest and doesn't move it again.  
“Please.” He cries out again when Dean's hand slides over his nipples, so sensitive to touch at the moment. He feels the trembling of his over and yet understimulated body.  
“Touch-touch my cock, please Dean, oh please.” Cas can feel tears leaking from the corners of his eyes, streaming back into his hair. He needs the relief, the release, that he knows only Dean can give him.  
The first touch of Dean's calloused hand on his cock sends a shiver through his body and it's so much that he can't tell if it's good or bad. Dean curls his fingers around it and Cas realizes it's so good it's nearly painful. His lips are trembling and he's still pleading.  
“Pleasepleasepleaseplease” running into one another until it's nonsense.  
“Cas. Cas open your eyes and look at me.” Cas hadn't even realized that his eyes were closed but he opens them and looks into Dean's face. Beautiful, giving Dean.  
“You beg so sweet so you deserve a reward. You can come now.” Until that second, when his body clenched down on orgasm, Cas hadn't even known that what he was asking for was permission.


End file.
